Shattered Sword
by Roxas201
Summary: Our story takes place in a land known as "Astoria"10 years after the sealing of the evil known as "The Blight" by a great hero. Now the seal is broken and a new hero must rise to stop it. Currently on HIATUS. May be continued.
1. Chapter 1: Weird Day

_**Chapter 1: A Weird Day**_

As Alex lies on the roof of his house he ponders on the nightmare he keeps having about a dark creature talking to him in an eerie language, "What is this thing I keep seeing? And what is it saying?" A voice shouts up to Alex "Hey Alex, it's time for your chores!" Alex grumbles and shouts "Ok I'll be right down!" Alex climbs down into the house using the ladder and finds his brother in his room putting on his boots. "Yeah, what is it Ronan?" he says a little annoyed "I need you to sweep the house while I run down to market ok?" Ronan says a he slips on his last boot and buckles it. "Got it," Alex replies "Ok I'll be right back." Ronan said as he patted Alex on the head and walk half way through the door and said with a smirk, "And if you do a great job then I'll take you out for some training in the mountains with me tomorrow, how's that sound?" Alex replies with excitement in his voice, "Really? Thanks Ronan I'll clean the house spotless!" Ronan nods and walks out the door and walks toward the town.

Alex walks into the kitchen and grabs the broom and starts sweeping. After about hour, the house was just about finished being cleaned, "Ok just the porch and I'm done," he said as he walked outside on to the porch and started sweeping. "And that should do it," Alex sat the broom in the corner and climbed up on the roof and lied there gazing at the sky. As Ronan walk up to the house he noticed the porch was a lot cleaner and so was the inside of the house as he walked in, "Hey Alex," Ronan said as he walked up to Alex's room and opened the door, "Hey nice jo-" he stopped in midsentence as he noticed that he wasn't in his room, "I know where he is." He thought as he walked over to the ladder and climbed it. As Ronan reached the roof he found Alex asleep, "I'll let him sleep" he said as he grabbed Alex and laid him in his bed.

The Next day, Ronan walked in to Alex's room a few minutes before the sun could rise and poked Alex to wake him up, "Hey wake up," Alex groaned and rolled over on his side. "Hey wake or you won't get any training." Alex sat up quickly, walked over to the bowl of water to wash his face as Ronan was walking out of the door and to the porch. Alex grabbed his tunic, trousers, and boots put them on quickly, grabbed his sword from the corner of his bed and ran after Ronan outside to catch up. As Alex caught up to Ronan, Ronan handed Alex an apple to eat, "Here you're going to need this," Alex took the apple and ate it quickly.

As Ronan and Alex reached deep in the mountains they were not too far from their training spot. "Just a little further up this hill," Ronan assured. As they reach the top of the hill they find themselves at temple ruins, "Here we are," Ronan said, "This is where you go to train?" Alex said puzzled as he looked around to see crumbled buildings and a large temple built into the moutain with moss and vines growing out of them. "Yeah, so let's go ahead and get started ," Ronan and Alex both lay their bags under a tree and drew their swords, "Ok let's see how much you've improved so far," Ronan said with a smirk, "I'll show you!" Alex said as he charged at Ronan with all his strength. _**"Fang Blade!"**_ yells Alex as he leapt into the air and swung down on Ronan, but Ronan blocked it effortlessly, flipped Alex behind him and kicked him away. Just as Alex was getting back up Ronan mimicked Alex's attack, _**"Fang Blade!"**_ shouted Ronan but Alex rolled out of the way and got back on his feet and charged at Ronan readying his sword for a Thrust attack. Just as Alex thrust his sword at Ronan, his sword was parry by Ronan and knocked from his hand into the air allowing Ronan to catch it, "Is that all you got?" Ronan said. Alex tried to kick Ronan, but was blocked by his sword and pushed away on to his back. Ronan walked over to Alex, "You need to stay calm even when you get your sword knocked away from you, ok?" Ronan said as he help Alex up and handed him his sword, "Yeah" Alex replied, "Ok then, now let's try again," Ronan said as he and Alex got ready.

After many hours of training they sat down under a nearby tree to rest, "You've gotten better, but you rush you're attacks too much, just move quickly with your attacks and be calm with them." Alex nodded as he pulled a canteen from out of his bag drank some water from it, "Good" Ronan said. Just as it reached close to sunset and both Ronan and Alex are charging at each other an arrow shoots between them and they both stop jump back and roll behind some nearby trees.

Both of them were hiding behind trees that were close enough for them to whisper to each other, "Someone must have been watching," Alex whispered, "Maybe? I'll try to see who," Ronan whispered as he peeked around the tree. As Ronan looked around he saw something move in the bushes, "Yeah I saw something in the bushes above the Temple." Ronan whispered, "Do you think you could distract it for me while I knock it out of the bushes?" Alex whispered, "I'll see what I can do," said Ronan, "Ok thanks." Ronan ran as fast as he could to get the bowman's attention, "Don't get hit Ronan," Alex thought to himself, "Ok here I go, _ekahs eht dnuorg dna elbmurc eht htrae __**Stalagmite**_," Alex says as he points toward the spot where the arrows are coming from and a large stalagmite shoots out of the ground knocking the bowman from the bushes near both Ronan and Alex where they could see him.

It was just a round man with a bow and wooden arrows without arrow heads, "Who are you?" Alex asked. The round man grabbed his bow and stood up, "I'm Shaun and I'm a werebear nice to meet cha," Shaun said kindly, "…What's a werebear?" Alex said puzzled, "Oh they're humans that can turn into bears" Shaun said with a smile, "I've heard a few stories about them, but I heard they were extinct," Ronan said, "Oh they're not extinct there are few of us still around we only turn into bears to conceal ourselves," Shaun said, "Well here's a question that's been bothering me, why did you attack us?" Ronan asked Shaun paused for a moment, "Because I thought it would be funny and it was." Shaun said as he laughed a little, Ronan and Alex both looked at each other, "You know you could have killed us if those were real, right?" Alex said, "Maybe, but did I hit any of you, no, and besides I took the arrow heads off before I shot at you." Shaun said as he took the arrow heads out of his quiver and started putting them back on the arrows, "Hey if you don't mind me asking, have you guys ever been inside that temple?" Shaun asked looking up at the temple, "Because I keep getting this where feeling something's in there," said Shaun as he finished putting the arrow heads back on.

"He's actually right it does kind of feel like someone or something is in there, it's kind of eerie," said Alex as he look over at the temple. "Let's go have a look around in there," Ronan said as he walked over to the door, "If there is something in here we may as well see for ourselves," He said as he tapped on the door, "Yeah we should, come on Shaun," Alex said as he ran over to the door to try and open it. Just as Alex place his hands on the door it suddenly opened on its own, Ronan and Alex immediately stepped back and drew their swords just in case something attacked them. They stood outside for a moment before entering; they walked toward the middle of the room before the doors closed by their selves.

As they stood in the dark for a moment touches around the room started to light up and as they room was full illuminated dark beings appeared from a few dark spots in corners and from the floor. "What are these things?" Shaun asked just before the creatures could start creating weapons from their arms, "By the looks of them nothing good I can tell you that," Ronan said as he looked around to see how many there are. "There are too many so we're going to have to kill as many as possible, but for now just keep backing up to the wall," Ronan said, "Alright," says Alex as he, Ronan, and Shaun continue to back up to the wall and get ready. "The Moment you can feel the wall Alex I want you to use your magic and attack as many of these things as possible after that we'll charge them while Shaun covers us, got it?" Ronan said, "Got it" said Alex and Shaun, "Ok then, get ready."

Just as Alex's back touched the wall, "_nrub ym seimene ot hsa __**Fireball**_," Alex said as he raised his hand in the air firing a fire ball into the air which scattered into multiple fire balls burning most of the creatures in the front allowing Ronan and Alex to charge in and slay these creatures. Just as it look like they could win, even more showed up and outnumbered them, "Kill one and another takes its place, we can't continue like this," said Alex. Just as everyone started to get exhausted the ground started to shake crumble, "What's happening?" said Shaun. Everyone tries to run for the door, but fall into the dark pit. Alex awakens in a Torch lit room with no notable features except a door with a large red seal on it, just as Alex gets close to the door the seal disappears and opens to a white room. Alex enters the room and looks around, "Hey! Ronan! Shaun!" Alex shouts as he looks around looking for a sign that may tell him where everyone went. Suddenly the dark creatures appear again, Alex drew his sword ready to fight, "Even without Ronan or Shaun I can fight, so bring it on!"Alex says as he charges at the group of monsters

Alex leaps and cuts a monster in half, spins around and slashes two behind him, and cuts off one of their heads. Alex started to get slightly exhausted which gave a chance for the monsters to attack him. Alex withstood their barrage of attacks until, one of the monsters shatter his sword. Alex jumps backs to dodge an attack, but was a little shocked that they broke his sword, "Damn it, now what?" says Alex. Alex is backed into a wall where he gets poke in the back by a hilt of a sword in the wall, "I guess I'll just use this for the time" Alex grabs the sword and pulls it out of the wall. The Sword starts to glow a golden color, Alex is mesmerized for a moment by the blade but snaps out of it and swings the sword as hard as he could destroying all the monsters around him.

"Wow…was that the sword's power?" Alex said surprised by its power. He sheaths the sword and walks around in the room for a moment and notices a dark orb in the room. Then, the orb starts to disappear reveling a man dress in what appeared to be a black robe. The man looks over at Alex smirks before teleporting somewhere. Right after the man in black teleports a black feather is left floating in the air which then disappeared the moment it hit the ground. Just before Alex could say anything he is hit by a beam light which brings him back to the Temple's entrance where Ronan and Shaun are waiting on him, "What happened?" Alex asked, "Don't you remember, we all fell through the floor and I think we landed into separate chambers of the temple" said Shaun, "But how did you guys get out here? I was hit with a beam of light," said Alex. "Same here," said Ronan and Shaun. Shaun yawns a little bit, then notices Alex's new sword, "Hey didn't your sword look a little bit different than that?" said Shaun as he pointed to it. Alex draws the sword to show off the blade, "Yeah it has this incredible power," said Alex. Suddenly the aura around the blade shatters and separates into different swords which scatter to different locations. Everyone stood in silence for a moment, "What…what was that?" said Shaun; "My guess is nothing good" said Ronan. Shaun notices that the sun was almost down, "Well it's getting late so I'll be heading home before it gets dark," Shaun said as he walked away from Ronan and Alex, turning into a bear. Ronan and Alex pause for a second surprised by his transformation, "I guess he wasn't lying about turning into a bear," said Ronan as he and Alex laugh a little. "Ok it's been a long day so let's head home as well," said Ronan, "Ok" said Alex as he and Ronan picked up their bags.


	2. Chapter 2: Another Weird Day

_**Chapter 2: Another Weird Day**_

"Where am I? Hello? Is anyone there?" Alex shouts looking around in the darkness. Then, a pair of yellow eyes appeared in the darkness and lunge at Alex. Alex Immediately wakes in cold sweat, "It was a dream?" said Alex as he looked around his room. He gets up out of bed to look out his window to see if dawn had reach. It was not long until dawn; Alex walks back to his bed, lies down and looks at the ceiling wondering about his nightmare. "Why does this keep happening to me?" he asked annoyed. Alex stays up the rest of the night unable to sleep because of the nightmare.

The next day, Alex is on his way to town to pick up some food and hears talk coming from a small group of villagers, "Have you heard the news? A group of soldiers were found dead on the road not far from here." said a villager, "Yeah, I heard they were attacked by some shadow monster or something, I hope they don't come here for us." said a worried villager. "It has to be those monsters from the Temple; they must be looking for me." Alex thought to himself as he reached the shop for his food. "Hey Alex, I see your brother sent you. Here's the order, he asked for." The shopkeeper said as he handed Alex a bag full of food, "Thanks, I'll see ya later, bye." Alex said as he took the bag and walked off.

Just as Alex makes it halfway through the town he bumps into a girl dressed in a black cloak and hood over her face, "Oh, I'm sorry" Alex says as he helps her up. The hooded girl steps back; a Falcon flies down next to her, "Hey back off you brat, and watch where your going or I'll claw your face off!" the falcon says as he turns his attention to the girl, "You ok Willow?" says the falcon as the girl takes her hood off, "Yeah. We're going." says Willow, "Right." says the Falcon as they both continue walking. "I said "I'm sorry", stupid bird thing" thought Alex as he was about to continue to be on his way, he notices a book on the ground, "That girl must have dropped it." Alex says as he looks around trying to find her. "I'd better deliver the food to the house before I go looking for her," said Alex as he ran back to his house.

Alex runs back to the town after delivering the food to his house to look for the girl with the talking falcon, "I'd better hurry and look for her before it gets dark." said Alex as he look around the area. Alex starts to ask around see if someone knows where he could find the girl. Just as it was about to reach nightfall he starts to lose all hope of finding her, but he see her out in a clearing with a few kids being attacked by a wolf, "Stay back," she says as she swings her staff to try shooing the wolf away. Alex runs out to the clearing to try and help them, but the girl starts to speak a strange language which causes the wolf to walk back and run away. "Are you kids alright?" She says kindly looking down at them, they nodded and run quickly back home. She looks over at Alex and notices the book in his hand, she checks to see if it's her book. "How did you get that?" she said shocked, "Oh, you dropped it when we bumped into each other" Alex says as he hands her the book. She takes the book and checks to be sure it belonged to her, "Uh….T-thanks for g-giving back to me." She says nervously, "No problem, oh yeah what was that strange language you used to get rid of the wolf?" said Alex curiously, "It's nothing you should concern yourself wi-," she stops in midsentence by shadows monsters leaping from out of the ground at them. They both jump out of the way "What are these things?" she says looking at them weirdly. Alex draws his sword, "I don't know what they are fully, but they're going down." Alex said as he charged at the monsters, _**"Fang Blade!"**_ Alex shouts fiercely as he leaps into the air smashing the ground creating a shockwave destroying all the monsters, "There we go." said Alex as he sheathed his sword, "Wow my Fang Blade got a lot stronger" Alex thought to himself.

"How do you have all that power and where did those things come from?" she asked as they walked through the town, "Hey introductions are need before asking questions." Alex said. "Ok, I'm Willow Bon, Where did you get that power and where did those things come from?" she said impatiently waiting for an answer, "Why are you so interested in my power and these monsters?" he said, "You said you'd answer my questions." Willow said feeling a little pestered "Ok clam down, I can't tell you now because it's late and I'm heading home," said Alex as he walks toward his house, "Yeah it is late, so tomorrow you better not forget!" she shouts to Alex.

Early in the morning, Alex wakes up to the loud banging at the front door, "Ok that sound is getting kind of annoying!" Alex says as he gets dressed quick and looks out his window. Alex looks down and to no surprise he finds Willow about to knock the door down with all her strength, "I didn't say come to my house early in the morning to talk," He said annoyed, "Yeah but you never said when we were going to talk so I chose," she said impatiently. Alex sighs, "Ok, I'll be right down," Just as Alex walks by the kitchen, "What was that noise?" asked Ronan as he walks out, "It's just a girl I ran into yesterday I'll take care of it," Alex replied, "You should invite her in to have breakfast with us." said Ronan, "Do I really have to?" Alex asked, "Yeah, so do it." Ronan replied. Alex sighed and walked over to the door. Just as his hand reached for the door knob he hesitated, "Please do not be there." Alex thought. Alex opened the door; Willow rushed in and looked around.

"Hey why did you want to talk so early in the morning?" asked Alex as they walked into the kitchen, "I just want to know quickly, because I don't like waiting for a long time." she said sounding a little annoyed, "So you must be the person that almost broke my door down, interesting." Ronan said looking over at Willow with glowing bright green eyes. "You have a lot of power at such a young age," Ronan said as he glanced he over at Alex, "Interesting…Alex's has way more power than the girl, but where did it come from." thought Ronan as his eyes changed back to normal.

Over the course of the meal Alex told Willow everything that happen in the Temple and what happen to the sword. "I see…Where is this Temple?" Willow asked curiously, "It's deep in the mountains pretty close to the top." Alex answered, "I want to see this temple," She walks out the door to the front yard, "Wait, why go by yourself?" Alex asked a little worried, "She won't be alone I'll be with her you stupid runt." said the falcon, "Besides even if you went with us you'll only get in the way, so back off!" the falcon yelled. "Come if you want, but if you get hurt you only have yourself to blame." said Willow walking off, "Go Alex and keep them out of trouble," said Ronan, "Are you sure brother?" said asked Alex, "You may learn something out there," said Ronan as he tossed Alex his sword, "and don't let your guard down." "Why don't you come with us?" asked Alex, "I want to see how strong you've become now, you better run after her or you'll get left behind." said Ronan, " Right, I'll protect her with all my power." Alex reassured.

After catching up to Willow, Alex leads her to the temple, "Here it is," said Alex as they walked toward the Temple doors. She places her hand on it, "There's a dark power coming from it," she said as the doors opened by their self. "Let's go," she said entering to temple while Alex followed behind. They continued to move forward as the doors closed, it was very dim inside. "_etanimulli dna evig su tghil, __**Flash**__!_" said Willow as she created a ball of light from her hand and shot it into the air providing light for the room for them to see better. As they looked around the fully illuminated room they see a person in a black cloak, they could not see the person's face. The person turns toward Alex and draws a sword from out of its cloak and prepares to attack. Alex draws his sword and gets ready. Before the cloaked figure could make a move, it notices shadows gathering between everyone. Alex turns his attention back to the cloaked figure, but it starts to fade away through the wall, "Hey, wait!" Alex shouts as the figure was completely gone. Out from the shadow on the ground comes a giant creature wielding an axe and charges at Alex and Willow.


	3. Chapter 3: His True Power

_**Chapter 3: His True Power**_

Alex and Willow jump out of the creature's way and start to dodge all of its attacks while trying to wait for a moment to attack, "_nrub ym semiene ot hsa __**Fire**_!" shouted Willow as she shot fire balls at the creature which dodges them and strikes at Willow. "Willow look out!" Alex shouted as he rushes to her, "**Guardian!**" shouted Alex as he blocked the attack and repelling the creature back and causing it to fall on to the ground**. **Alex charges at the creature as it still lay on the ground, "**Fang Blade**!" shouted Alex as he slashed at the creature. Just before Alex's attack could land the creature fades into the ground and reappears behind Alex knocking him away into the wall, "Guh…!" Alex laid on the ground, badly injured by the creature's attack, watches Willow as she tried to defend herself. "_denfed esoht morf mrah __**Force Field**__!_" Willow creates a barrier to block as many attacks as possible before it breaks, "Alex get up!" she shouted over to him trying to get him to get back up. Alex blacks out, "Am I dead?" Alex said as he looked around seeing nothing but darkness, "No. You're just starting to awaken your new power." said a voice from the darkness. "Who are you?" said Alex as he stood in the darkness, "I am you." said the voice in a creepy tone as the darkness converged into one place creating a dark creature that looked like Alex. The room turned completely white and Alex's shadow stood before him, "Let's see if your worthy of this power."

The shadow unsheathed its sword and charged at Alex. Alex quickly draws his sword and blocks the attack which causes him to be knocked away, "He has all this power?" said Alex as he tries to get back up, "Took late." The shadow said with a grin appearing above Alex and slashing down at him, "**Guardian!**" shouted Alex as he blocks the shadow's attack and knocks him back. "So you do have some fight in ya, huh?" said the shadow as he recovers out of the air and back on the ground, "Well I guess I'll have to try this time" he said with an evil grin on his face. "You were just toying with me?" Alex said shocked, "Yeah, but its time for you to meet your maker, _**Now Die!**_" said the shadow as a dark aura started to rage around him and surround his sword, "_**Kaze, Grant Me Your Gale To Destroy My Enemy**_; _**Dark Cyclone!"**_ roared the shadow as he launched a giant tornado at Alex, "**Guardian!**" Alex summons a barrier to block the attack, but he's overwhelmed by tornado's power and is thrown onto the ground by it. "I guess you're not as strong as I thought. Heh, I haven't even broken a sweat against you." The shadow laugh at Alex as he layed on the ground unable to get up, "Is this "the end"? Am I really going to die?" Alex thought to himself, "No Get up and fight. Use all of your power, dig deep and release it!" said a voice in Alex's head. Alex slowly rises to his feet, "So…you'd rather die on your feet, huh? Ok then." said the shadow

Again, a dark aura started to rage around him and surround his sword, "_**Kaze, Grant Me Your Gale To Destroy My Enemy**_; _**Dark Cyclone!"**_ roared the shadow as he launched a giant tornado at Alex, "No." Alex said calmly as he raised hand and stopped the attack, "What!" said the shadow surprised by Alex's power, "That's impossible! How were you able to block my attack!" he said furiously. Alex raised his sword into the air and a gale started to circle it, "**Kaze, Grant Me Your Gale To Defend Those Who Are Important To Me; Celestial Cyclone!" **Alex launches a tornado toward the shadow knocking him away into a wall, "Guh!" he cried. He slow starts to fade away, "I guess you're starting to reach your true power," Alex wobbles back and leans against a wall, "My "True Power"?", Alex asked feeling a little weak, "Yeah, you'll get use to the feeling after a while. Now you may want to get back to your friend, she's going need you. Oh, we'll see each other again." The shadow completely vanishes and a beam of light shines on Alex bringing him back to the real world. "W-what happen?" Alex said as he looked around for a moment seeing that the Giant monster is still attacking Willow, "I can't hold it much longer," Willow said slowly falling to one knee almost about to faint.

Alex immediately rises to his feet, and runs to Willow's aid. Alex attacks to the giant cutting off its arm at a blinding speed, the giant lets out a screech of pain as it staggers backwards holding the place where its arm use to be, "Is this my power?" Alex thought surprised by his new speed and power. Almost forgetting about Willow, Alex rushes to her side to see if she's ok, "Sorry I was late to help," he said as he helped her back on her feet, "Its ok but, how are you so fast now?" she asked, "I'll have to tell you later, because right now is not the best time." He said as he turned his attention to the giant as it slowly gather power into an orb and was about to launch it at them, "Stand back," Alex stepped in front of Willow just as the giant shot the orb towards them. Willow started to notice that Alex's eyes were glowing Azure blue at that moment. Alex raised his hand and stopped the attack; he hurled the orb back at the giant destroying the giant entirely, "There we go," Alex said as he sheathed his sword. "Ok, Willow, lets head back." said smiling at Willow, she blushes a little and looks away from him, "You're right, let's go."

As the two exit the temple a clapping sound echoes around the ruins and a cloaked figure walks from out of the darkness in one of the buildings, "Nice job back there." he said slow walking toward Alex and Willow. Alex steps in front of Willow and prepares to draw his sword, "Who are you? And what do you want?" Alex demanded, "Well that's not polite." said the man as he continued to walk toward Willow and Alex, his eyes glowing yellow. Alex drew his sword and pointed it at him, "Don't come any closer." Alex threatened. Suddenly, the man appeared in between Willow and Alex, "You think you can beat me at your current strength? I suggest rethinking that." said the man. Alex and Willow were frozen with fear of what the man could have done without them noticing at that kind of speed. The man continues to walk and disappears in the shadows, "Keep getting stronger, because I want to see what you're truly made of." The man's voice said as it echoed throughout the area.

Alex and Willow both got a hold of themselves and made their way down to the base of the mountain, "It's almost nightfall, I guess we'll rest here and head back tomorrow morning." Alex said look up at the dark sky, "I guess." Willow said walking over to a nearby tree and sitting under it with her staff in hand. Alex walks over to a tree across from Willow's and sits under with his sword next to him. After about an hour of lying under the tree, Alex wakes up in the middle of the night and looks over to be sure Willow is asleep. He stands up walking out into a nearby clearing and draws his sword, he extends his sword out in front of him and closes his eyes, and an azure aura begins to surround him. As his aura began to rage around him his, focus is broken by some noise nearby. The aura around him disappears, and he turns around to see Willow watching him, "Sorry, did I disturb you? I can leave" she said, "No; it's ok" Alex said, "Ok "she said as Alex summoned his aura back around him. After an hour and a half, Alex finally became exhausted. The aura around him disappeared and Alex staggered a little before falling to the ground Willow ran over to be sure he was ok, "He's just unconscious, good." She thought. Willow ran back into the forest grabbed their bags and returned to Alex before falling asleep near him.


	4. Chapter 4: Control

_**Chapter 4: Control**_

As the sun rose close to the top of the mountain Alex awoke realizing he was still lying in the clearing, yawned for a moment and looks up to see Willow looking through her book. She glanced over at Alex, "Morning." she said still looking at her book, "Morning." he said getting up and stretching, "Ok, are you ready to go?" she asked looking toward him as she closed her book, "Yeah" Alex replied as he fastened his sword on his hip. She stood up grabbing her staff next to her and they started toward town. As they reached a nearby road a farmer was riding up the road and pulled his cart over next to Alex and Willow, "You kids headin to the town up ahead?" and old farmer asked, "Yeah, Do you mind if we ride on your cart until we get there?" Willow asked, "Well sure, jump in the back and we'll be off." The farmer replied. Willow and Alex jump on the back of the cart that was full of hay and the cart started toward the town.

After about an hour, down the road the cart enters a forest, "Just a little bit longer kiddos, we're almost there." the farmer said. As the cart continued through the forest, Alex notices a few quick movements in the trees and a few bushes, "Hey, stop the cart." Alex said to the farmer over the stack of hay. The cart slowly made its way to a stop and Alex got off the cart to investigate the area. A group of masked raiders jumped out of the bushes and trees and drew knives and swords out, "Give us everything ya have on the cart and in your pockets, and maybe we'll let cha live." said one of the raiders, Alex drew his sword and held it to his side, "If you want to taste the ground fill free to attack me." Alex said confidently as he looked around to find out how many there are, "There's five of them, that won't be a problem." Alex thought. "**It's your funeral kid!**" yelled a raider as they all charged at Alex at full speed with their weapons in the air, "Very well then." Alex murmured to himself, "_**Wind Blade**_." Alex said as his eye turned azure blue and adjusting his his grip on his sword creating a gale that moved at a blinding speed knocking out at the raiders instantly. All the raiders fell to the ground, "W-what did you d-do to them? Y-you just moved your sword a-and they just f-fell to the ground. What are you?" said the old farmer with a surprised look on his face. Alex sheathed his sword and took a deep breath in and then out before his eyes turned back to normal, "Don't worry, they're just knocked out that's all. They'll be fine in a little bit, so let's go before they wake up, ok?" Alex said as he hopped back onto the cart which sped off out of the forest.

As the cart was coming into town a trail of injured men could be seen at the entrance. The cart immediately came to a stop, Alex and Willow both jumped off the cart to help the injured. Willow runs over to a group of women and children looking through a window of a shack, while Alex tried to help the men get inside, "What happen here?" Willow asked to as she looked around for someone who would, "A man in a black cloak attack all of the soldiers and mercenaries in town, It was horrible." said an old lady tending to the small children in the corner of the shack. As Alex finished bringing in the last of the injured men he sees a figure in the distance walking toward him wearing a black cloak and holding broad sword over his shoulder. As Alex look toward the figure he saw a large yellow aura raging around him, "What is this guy?" Alex thought as he placed his hand on his sword and got ready. "Do you have control yet?" the hooded man said as he pulled off his hood revealing what looked like a young man with black hair, yellow eyes and a grin as he tapped his sword on his shoulder,. "I see you've noticed my power, huh?" he said as he stabbed his sword into the ground and leaned on it. Alex drew his sword and prepared to defend himself, "Oh, so you think you can take me now, huh?" he said with an evil grin, "Well, I guess I have some time to kill. Let's go then." He said pulling his sword from out of the ground, "I may as well give you the name of the opponent that beat you, the name's Yami, got it memorized?" Yami said while pointing his sword toward Alex.

Alex rushes at the Yami thrusting his sword toward him, but he steps to the left dodging Alex's attack. Alex stops and swings his sword aiming carefully for his throat, but Yami blocks it and jumps back to make a small amount of distance between them. Alex launches toward Yami to fill in the gap quickly and jumps up into the air and strikes down on him, but Yami kicks Alex in the stomach then comes in for another kick knocking him away into a small wooden house, "Is that it? I thought you had control, but from the looks of it you don't." Yami as he started to tap his shoulder with his sword. As he starts to look closely at the house he sees an azure aura starting to grow in the destroyed house, "What's that?" Yami thought. The house explodes revealing Alex still standing with his sword in the air, "Ok than, let's have some fun then!" Yami yelled in excitement as he raised his sword into the air and his aura started to grow too and rage even more.

As their power grew to their peaks, they slowly focused their power into their swords which roared like angry beasts prepared to do battle. "_**Kaze, Grant Me Your Gale to Defend Those Who Are Important to Me; Celestial Cyclone!**_" Alex said as he launched a giant cyclone toward Yami, cyclone nearly destroyed the village just from it being launched. "You call that an attack" said Yami laughing as the cyclone was hurdling toward him, "_**Gaoh, Set fire to the world and consume everything in your path; Erupting Tempest!**_" roared sending a giant wave of fire toward Alex destroying his cyclone and blowing him away and creating an eruption of dust to pick up in the air, "I guess I overdid a little" Yami said as his aura settled down and sheathed his sword. Just as Yami is about to walk off, he senses a small aura, "I guess he survived that attack, well I'll give him more time to train." Yami said as he left the area. Barely conscious, Alex laid there in the field, weak and beaten, realizing he had been defeated and black out completely.


	5. Chapter 5: Embarrassing Moment

_**Chapter 5: Embarrassing Moment**_

Alex wakes up; the room he's in is dark and he can barely see anything. He tries to sit up but grips he's side in pain. As he does, he feels his body is wrapped in bandages but ignores it. "Where am I?" he wondered to himself as he attempted to look around the dark room and get a feel of his surroundings. Still holding his side he gets up out of the bed and feels around the dark room for the wall so he can prop himself up. As he continued to search for the window he trips over something and hits the ground with a loud "thump". As he rises to his feet he can heard someone coming toward the room, he silently and quickly runs behind the door and hides.

The door opens and a person enters the room, "Alex?" it said in a familiar voice, as the person walked around. Alex stayed hidden until he could identify them. The person reach a wall and something open with a "click", light flooded into the room and revealing Willow. Alex, relieved to see she was alright, falls to the ground unconscious from the pain of his wounds, "Alex!" Willow shouted as she rushed over to him. Alex wakes up again in the bed, still in a little bit of pain, and gets up, seeing some clothes on a small table nearby he puts them on and starts to look around for his sword.

After searching the room from top to bottom, his sword is still nowhere in sight. Alex's groans in pain from his wound a bit but endures and heads for the door. He enters the hallway and checks some of the nearby rooms for his sword, which none seem to be in possession of. Alex entered a room near a flight of stairs, it seemed pretty empty. He noticed some clothes folded on the bed nearby, "I guess someone left them here," he thought then continued looking around the room for his sword. As he looked around he heard a "clicking" sound nearby, he turned around to another door in the room which was opening. To his surprise he finds Willow, and sees a lot of her. Both completely stop a long silence between them, Alex's nose starts bleeding.

"Kyaaaa!" she screams as she ran back through the door, "What are you doing in here!" She as she grabbed a few bathroom materials and started throwing them at Alex, "Willow calm down, this was an accident," Alex tried to explain as he attempted to dodge the flying the materials and get to the hallway. He makes it out of the room and into the hallway, but willow gets a lucky shot and hits him with a brush. Alex falls from the brush and hits the ground and Willow slams the door to the room shut. "Well I guess it's not in there," Alex said as he rubbed his injury and wiped his nose.

"Only place left to check is down stairs I guess," Alex thought as head made his way for the flight of stairs. He made his way down the stairs into what appeared to be the living room of the house. He looked around the room and sees his sword near a door. Alex runs over to grab the object he's been seeking. He rubs his side a little from the small jog that irritated his injury, "Finally," Alex said glad to have found his sword. As Alex turned from the door and started heading for the stairs it slowly opened. Alex quickly drew his sword and turned around pointing his sword at the stranger entering the house. The stranger was an elderly woman, "I see your doing well, young man" the woman said.


End file.
